Harry Potter Disney Moments
by Bluewater7
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one-shots from various times before, during, and after the series based on Disney movie songs.  These songs come from all forms of Disney movies, including Pixar and deleted songs.  I'm taking suggestions.
1. God Help the Outcasts

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "God Help The Outcasts" _from_ Hunchback of Notre Dame. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place during _Deathly Hallows_, after the wedding, but before the Trio headed to the Ministry and before Ginny, Neville, and Luna head back to school._

**God Help The Outcasts**

Ginny snuck a look at her mum. Molly was in the kitchen, cooking. She had been cooking a lot lately, more than usual, but that was how Molly coped with everything that was going on. Ginny knew that both of her parents were stressed out because of the way things had turned out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared from the wedding before the Death Eaters could get them. Voldemort had taken over and new laws were in place. Ginny already had all of her school supplies, but that seemed to only add more stress to her parents.

Ginny mentally prepared herself. She was expecting her mum to tell her no when she asked if she could go into town. Due to the increase in attacks, Ginny hadn't been allowed to step out of the house without someone with her. She hesitated to ask to go into town alone, mostly because it was a muggle town and the chance of an attack there was much higher. Ginny had prepared many arguments for why she should be allowed to go, but she still hoped she wouldn't have to use them.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, tentatively entering the kitchen. She figured it was best to not do this when Molly had a knife in her hand. "Mum, can I please go into town for a little bit?"

"Why?" Molly said, wiping her hands off on a towel and turning to face her only daughter. "You have everything you need, don't you?"

"Yes, but there's something I want to do in town before I leave for school. It's something that I can't do at Hogsmede." Ginny said. Molly simply nodded.

"I can call the twins and ask if they'll take you during lunch." Molly said.

"Mum, I want to do this alone. I need to." Ginny said, almost pleading. "Please?"

Molly studied Ginny's face for a moment. "It's that important to you that you go alone? You're underage, after all, and headed for a muggle town. You won't be able to use magic to defend yourself if there's an attack."

"I know, Mum, but I want to take the risk. It's not like I'm trying to skip out on going to school or anything." The previous day they had heard about the consequences of any student that tried to skip out on attending Hogwarts from a Ministry official that had come to the house to check on Ron's alibi for not being able to attend Hogwarts. It was lucky that Ron had come up with a plan to cement the reason why he wasn't there.

"You can go. But make it quick. I want you back by lunch." Molly said, turning around to stir whatever she was making.

Ginny stared at her mum in shock. She hadn't expected it to be this easy. "Are you serious, Mum?"

"Do you have an objection? You don't have to go, you know." Molly's tone was sharp, one that she often used with the twins.

"Thank you, Mum." Ginny quickly said, giving her mum a quick hug. "I promise to be back as soon as possible."

"See that you are." Molly called out as Ginny left.

Ginny walked a quickly as she possibly could to town. She remembered how, when she had been younger, some of her older brothers used to talk about going into town and how different it was from the magical towns. It was amazing how much things had changed since then. Bill was gone on his honeymoon with Fleur Delacour. Charlie was back in Romania on the dragon reservation. Percy was now a Ministry-loving family-traitor that had left two years ago. Fred and George had achieved their goal of getting a joke shop and were extremely successful. And Ron was gone, on the run with Hermione and Harry.

Ginny paused for a moment. Hermione's name had appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ on the list of Muggles that had failed to turn themselves in. And Harry…Ginny stopped her thoughts. It hurt too much to think of what Harry might be doing right now. She knew that for the moment, the three of them were safe, which was all that mattered. But the purpose of this trip to town might help with that.

Ginny entered the town and immediately headed to where the town church was located. She hadn't been there before, but Hermione had explained what muggle churches were for and Ginny was hoping to ask this God person for help for everyone that was affected by the new regime. Ginny knew that there were going to be some missing faces at school, besides the trio. Her good friend Colin Creevy and his brother, Dennis, would not be returning to Hogwarts.

The one thing that worried Ginny was that this God might not want to help her or the others. Hermione had explained to her that it was believed that witches and wizards were evil and went against religion and were not accepted by God. Ginny remembered reading about the witch-hunts. But it couldn't hurt to try, right?

"_Do you think that it's okay to go and ask Him to help protect all of us?" Ginny had asked Hermione when they were talking about God._

"_It should be." Hermione had answered. "After all, despite what some people think, others believe that regardless of what you believe or who you are, God still looks out for you."_

Ginny's thoughts were brought out of the past as she found the church. As Ginny entered the church, she was amazed at the beauty of it. The windows were unbelievable. Ginny was almost certain that regardless of the ability to do magic, there were no windows as amazing in the Wizarding World. The colors were almost unrealistic as they shone in the sunlight. There were people praying beneath the windows, but Ginny searched for something a bit more private.

She found a small alcove with a single statue in it. The statue was a woman holding a baby. It only took a moment, but Hermione's voice came flooding into Ginny's head as she tried to remember who these two were.

"_If you're looking to pray to someone for help for everyone, you might want to try praying to a statue of Mary. She carried His son, Jesus. If I recall correctly, she could have been stoned by her husband, Joseph, for carrying another's child. If anyone would understand what it's like to be on the outside of society, it would be her."_

Ginny almost laughed as she realized that, once again, Hermione was much smarter than many of the other people Ginny knew. Hermione had given her the answer for what to do without even knowing that Ginny would need it. Ginny brushed her red hair out of her face and looked up into the face of the Mary statue, her brown eyes filled with a simple plea that she wasn't quite sure how to phrase. Words began to tumble out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there._

_I don't know if you would listen,_

_To a witch's prayer."_ Ginny had to admit that, regardless of what Hermione had claimed, she wasn't sure that this God would listen to her because she was a witch.

"_Yes, I know I'm full of magic._

_I shouldn't speak to you._

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You full of magic, too?"_ The question emerged from Ginny's mouth before she could stop it. It was something that she was curious about. After all, how had He created all of these amazing miracles without having some kind of magic to help Him?

Ginny began her prayer. _"God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth."_ This prayer was supposed to be for everyone, but it was turning more into asking for help for those who couldn't help themselves because of the new regime.

"_God, help my people_

_We look to You still."_ Ginny wasn't sure if that was true, but she knew that some of them really did, especially the muggle-borns and they were the ones that needed His help the most at the moment.

"_God help the outcasts,_

_Or nobody will."_ That was another lesson that Ginny had learned over the years. After all, no one, not even her brothers, had noticed when she was being possessed by Tom Riddle's diary during her first year. She had never really thought of her relationship with them before that, but being the youngest and the only girl made her realize how much of an outcast she was within her own family. Add to that that her best friends were Luna "Loony" Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, and she had a permanent position as one of the school outcasts that no one paid much attention to.

As Ginny walked more around the church, she heard what some of the other attendees were praying for.

"_I ask for wealth."_ One man, who already seemed to be better off than her own family, asked.

"_I ask for fame."_ Another man asked. Ginny almost snorted. Harry hated his fame and would trade it in an instant.

"_I ask for glory to shine on my name."_ Several people asked at once. Ginny couldn't believe that these people just expected this to somehow come to them. People in her world were fighting for their lives, and if glory came to them, it wasn't because they wanted it to.

"_I ask for love."_ A woman asked. Ginny stopped and turned. She was trying not to be selfish, but to hear a woman ask for something that she wanted as well…but Ginny had a love. She just needed him to return safely. And she was already praying for the safety of everyone. _"I can possess."_ Several others seemed to join in on asking for love.

"_I ask for God and His angels to bless me."_ Almost every voice in the church rose together in that single prayer.

Ginny slumped slightly. She was praying for the well-being of those that she cared about and didn't know, and these Muggles were praying for themselves. From what Hermione had told her, Ginny assumed that people came to church to devoid themselves of such selfishness. Ginny stopped listening to the other prayers and returned to her own.

"_I ask for nothing._

_I can get by._

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I."_ Ginny again thought of how many families were already torn apart by the war and knew that regardless of everything else, she at least would still have hers during this time. Harry and Hermione were off on their own without their families.

"_Please help my people_

_The poor and down trod."_ Ginny knew that most of the families that would be affected weren't as poor as hers, but the war and new regime would take its toll on everyone. Tonks and Lupin were already feeling it and they had only recently gotten married. Ginny knew that Lupin felt that he shouldn't have run and Tonks had already told Ginny about how Lupin had disappeared after wedding. Ginny hoped that he would return soon. After all, Tonks was pregnant and their child needed his father.

"_I thought we all were_

_The children of God."_ Ginny smiled softly, thinking about Hermione. Hermione had said that God looked out for everyone, after all.

"_God help the outcasts._

_Children of God."_ Ginny held her last note for a while as she looked up into the stained glass windows. She didn't know if any of her prayers would be answered, but she could only hope that someone out there was watching out for them. Especially since they would need it at Hogwarts. Ginny wasn't going to just stand back and let the Death Eaters take over the school. She had already contacted Luna and Neville and asked if they wanted to restart Dumbledore's Army. Ginny wanted to do whatever she could to protect the younger students.

Ginny stared at the window for a while, trying to figure out if it would tell her that help was on the way. After deciding that she would just have to wait for the answers at school, she left. Ginny slowly walked home, taking in everything about the muggle town since she had no idea what it would look like the next time she saw it, if there was a next time. And if there was one, she hoped that her entire family, including Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Luna, and Neville, would be there with her. After all, if her prayers were answered, everyone would return to her safely.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!<em>


	2. Out of Thin Air

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "Out of Thin Air" _from_ Aladdin and the King of Thieves. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place after the series, but before the epilogue as Harry and Ginny prepare for their wedding._

_This chapter is dedicated to _Cherrybomb Luvs U_, who gave me a great idea for this fanfic and another one shot._

**Out of Thin Air**

Harry was staring at the letter in his hands. He couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he was imagining what it said. There was only a week to go before his wedding to Ginny and this had to show up today. Harry wasn't really sure what to do. A minute later, that was figured out by a certain redhead screaming for him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME FIGURE THIS OUT!" Ginny screamed from upstairs. Harry didn't move or answer her as he could hear her stomping into the kitchen. "Harry?" Ginny's voice dropped as she saw the way her fiancé was staring at the letter in his hands. "Harry, is everything alright?"

Wordlessly, Harry passed her the letter. He watched as her eyes quickly scanned over the words that he had read several times.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that we were awful to you and I want to apologize. I know that it's been several years since we've seen you when you came by after you defeated that guy who killed your parents and told us that you were safe and that it was over. I've wanted to contact you before, but I kept on chickening out since I was unsure of what to say. I hope you don't mind, but we learned rather recently that you're getting married to that redhead (I think her name was Ginny, but I might be wrong) that came with you that day and scared the crap of dad. We heard it from one of the wizards that watched over us that year. I'm not sure that you know that I have kept in contact with some of them and was only recently told about your marriage. I don't take any offense to not being invited, but I wanted to say congratulations!_

_Dudley_

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_I saw that Dudley was writing to you and asked if he was all right we me adding a few words. I wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for the way I treated you. I should not have done so and I am terrified of what Lily would have said if she knew. Despite everything, I want you to know that I loved my sister very deeply. I wanted to make amends with her but she disappeared and died before I ever had the chance. Having to take care of you created a constant reminder of what I was never able to do._

_I hope that I am not over-stepping my boundaries by asking if it were okay for Dudley and I to be at your wedding to represent your family. This can be a chance for the three of us to try and start over._

_Petunia_

Ginny looked over the letter at Harry. He was staring at her. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Harry, do you want them to be there?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I mean, I want to talk to them about this and I'm glad that they want to be there, but I don't know if I can handle it." Harry stood up and disappeared upstairs. Ginny let him go, understanding that he needed time to think it over. She sighed. Ginny understood that Harry wanted his family there, but wasn't sure that either of them could actually handle everything that it would bring up. Harry had told Ginny everything about his life with the Dursleys shortly after the battle.

Ginny got up and made a Floo call to Hermione. "Hermione, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." Hermione said immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda. Harry's having a rough day and I was wondering if you would be okay with going to check on the flowers with just Mum and Luna."

"Not at all. Do you need Ron to come over to talk to Harry again?"

"Thanks for the offer, Hermione, but I think I need to handle this one alone." Ginny said before pulling her head out of the fire. Just last week, Harry had had a sudden panic attack at the idea of getting married and nothing Ginny did or said helped him. Ron had come over and said something that neither man would repeat.

Ginny cooked in the kitchen, grateful that Kreacher was off running errands for the wedding. Kreacher still belonged to only Harry and would until Ginny became Mrs. Harry Potter, but he still refused to allow her into the kitchen to cook, as he believed that she shouldn't have to do it. After realizing that the smell of her baking wasn't affecting Harry at all (he normally came down the second he realized she was baking), Ginny decided to head upstairs. She knocked on the bedroom door tentatively.

"Harry?" Ginny asked after knocking on the door. "Harry, please talk to me about this. You are not the only person being affected by this. There's still them and me that this will affect."

Harry didn't answer her, but he at least had gotten up and let her into the room. She stared at him. Harry was sitting on his bed, looking so lost that Ginny was worried that she might have to postpone the wedding.

"Harry, please talk to me. I can't help you if you shut me out like this." Ginny said softly. "You know that we have to be able to talk to each other if we want this to work. I understand that the letter upset you –"

"It didn't." Harry finally spoke. Ginny stared at him in surprise.

"It didn't?" She repeated.

"I – I was tempted to send them an invitation or a wedding announcement at the least, but I panicked."

"That's why you freaked out last week, isn't it?" Ginny realized. "That's why you spoke to Ron."

Harry nodded. "He told me that if they found out, they probably wouldn't want to come anyways, but I should at least let them know. I've tried to write to them about it all week and I could never figure out the right way to say it. I mean, how could I tell them that I wanted them at my wedding after the way they treated me? I didn't understand it."

Ginny sighed. She wasn't sure what to say. "Harry, I know that family has always been important to you. And I admit, I did not help this situation what so ever when we saw them. I'm going to guess that some of your issues with this is that you were afraid to talk to me about it."

Harry hesitated before nodding. "I want our wedding to be perfect, Gin. It's just that…well, I'd like to have Aunt Petunia there at least. She's the last person that can really tell me about my parents or at least Mum. And I want to talk to her about Snape. But I just don't know."

"You do." Ginny stated. "I can tell. And it's fine, Harry." When Harry didn't answer, Ginny decided to try a different tactic. He had told her that he loved to hear her sing and that she didn't do it nearly often enough.

"_You showed me the world._

_When I was trapped inside myself."_ Harry looked at her in shock. Ginny realized that he was slightly confused. He was trying to remember what he had done to help her after the Chamber of Secrets. The only problem with that was that that wasn't what she was thinking of. Ginny continued singing in order to help him.

"_You reached out your hand_

_And took me on a magic broomstick ride."_ Harry's face cleared as he remembered the night that they had gotten back together. Ginny had hidden in her room after the Battle of Hogwarts and had only left when forced by her mother. Harry had taken his broom up to her window and insisted that she take a small fly with him.

"_One look at your smile,_

_And I could see the light_

_Shining everywhere."_ Ginny remembered as she thought of how she had finally come round thanks to Harry. _"People like you don't come out of thin air."_

Harry stood and shook his head. _"Oh, Ginny._

_You don't understand_

_There is so much that you don't see_

_Just think, if you can,_

_What growing up had to be like for me."_ Harry instantly regretted saying that as Ginny's face darkened for a moment as she remembered seeing the cupboard that he had lived in.

"_Your family is great_

_They taught you who you are_

_Mine was never there_

_So how can you say_

_I don't come out of thin air?"_ Harry asked Ginny. Before Ginny could come up with an answer, Harry continued, explaining why he really wanted them there. _"There's so much I want to know."_

"_You've got the chance to learn."_ Ginny reminded him.

"_If it means I'd have to go."_ Harry said, telling Ginny that if he were going to invite Dudley and Aunt Petunia, he would do so personally in order to help them get to the wedding and understand what was going to happen.

"_I'll be right here when you return._

_Our wedding can wait."_ Ginny promised, reminding him that if this took longer, he would still have her. Ginny wanted him to be just as happy as she was.

"_I love you."_ Harry kissed Ginny's forehead happily.

"_I think it's worth this small delay."_ Ginny explained.

"_Maybe you're right."_ Harry admitted, knowing that the wedding probably would be delayed since he had waited so long for this.

"_And won't it be great_

_To have your family see our wedding day?"_ Ginny said, gripping his hand.

"_I've waited so long."_ Harry admitted to both of them. He really had wanted to reconnect with Dudley at the very least, but had been so unsure of how to go about it.

"_It isn't too late –"_

_To learn the truth."_ Harry finished for her.

"_And now at last we can finally say."_ The two of them sang together.

"_Your family's really there."_ Ginny sang happily.

"_There's so much that we might share."_ Harry seemed genuinely pleased with the idea of finally reconnecting with his family.

Ginny smiled as she started to finish their song. _"And you'll finally learn"_

_You/I don't come out of thin air."_ The two sang together.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to find a message from Harry.

_Ginny,_

_Thanks for your support last night. I'm taking your advice and have gone to see Dudley and Aunt Petunia. I should be back later today with their answer. Thanks for understanding. I was really worried that you might not want them there. I just wanted to leave you a note so you wouldn't panic when you awoke._

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm glad that you decided to sing for me last night._

Ginny smiled. She knew that Harry would do what he needed. She pulled out the seating chart and chuckled. Harry had never noticed that there were two spots in the very front of his side of the wedding. She had left them there on purpose, waiting for the moment when she could add Dudley and Petunia to it. She knew that Harry would want them there for the feeling of his family, even if he insisted that hers was his already.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!<em>


	3. Party Here in Agrabah

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "Party Here in Agrabah" _from_ Aladdin and the King of Thieves. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place after the series, but before the epilogue as Harry and Ginny prepare for their wedding. This song is technically split into two parts, but I'm doing it as one._

**Party Here in Agrabah**

Hogsmeade and Hogwarts were unusually busy for the summer season. People were struggling to find places to stay in the village and numerous shipments had found their way through the school gates. Professor McGonagall had only allowed a few people to stay inside the castle itself, but everyone knew who was there. After all, the entire bustle was for the biggest wedding to ever occur in Wizarding England: the marriage of the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, and Holyhead Harpies chaser, Ginny Weasley.

Harry and Ginny had had a difficult search in order to find someplace to wed. Given both of their reputations, they knew that a small, quiet wedding was out of the picture. Once news of their engagement had been published in the _Daily Prophet_, the two were bombarded by owls from numerous people, asking them to hold the wedding at their venues. Mrs. Weasley had tried to get them to have it at the Burrow, just as Ginny's brothers (except Charlie, who was still single) had. Harry had contemplated having it in Godric's Hollow in order to feel as if his parents were there as well, but had decided against it, given the number of Muggles that lived nearby. Hermione had been the one to suggest Hogwarts, as she knew how much it meant to both Harry and Ginny. Professor Minerva McGonagall had approved and had agreed to help with both the preparations and protection.

The day of the wedding had caused great havoc in Hogwarts. People were running everywhere and members of the Order were providing extra security, having been reformed for just this one last time in order to ensure that no remaining Death Eaters, or people seeking revenge on Harry were present. The large Weasley family had been accounted for, except for Ron, Charlie, and George, who had been sent into Hogsmeade to pick up some last minute decorations. For some reason Ron and Charlie didn't understand (George deciding to prank them, including himself), Ron burst into song.

"_There's a wedding here at Hogwarts school."_ Ron looked around furiously, as if daring someone to comment on his random singing. George and Charlie stared at him, amused, but didn't say anything.

"_There's excitement in the air._

_People pouring in from near and far._

'_Cause Ginevra and Harry are gonna have a weddin'."_ Ron stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder, praying that Ginny would never hear of him calling her by her full name.

"_There's a party here at Hogwarts school,_

_Everybody will be there._

_So if you're a muggle or pure-blood,_

_Do somethin' with yer hair!"_ Charlie sang. His eyes went wide as he realized what was happening to him. George was trying not to laugh at the expression on both of his brothers' faces.

"_You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty."_ George sang out, waging his eyebrows. He knew that he was lucky that Angelina and Hermione weren't with them, or he probably would have been smacked.

"_A dress robe that's torn and gritty just won't do._

_No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy._

_You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through."_

Charlie began singing again. _"There's a party here at Hogwarts school._

_So I'm going to paint de town._

_If you want to see what colors are,_

_Follow me around!"_

Ron began singing again, but in earnest this time, although he still looked aggravated. _Ginevra's getting married, and it's gonna be,_

_The wedding of the century._

_My buddy's getting married, and you're gonna see,_

_Just how much I can do!"_

Up above, in heaven, some others were celebrating the wedding as well. James, Sirius, Remus, and Fred had all found the song that the three Weasley's were singing to be quite catchy and were singing as well. Lily laughed at their antics in the background with Tonks.

James sang first with Sirius. _"You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (aah!)_

_Baba-tua-luau, a sweet sixteen. (huh!)_

_Well, none of them compare to what this is!_

_The food'll be disgusting, by eating you'll be busting!"_

Severus Snape entered quickly with Albus Dumbledore on his heels. While Dumbledore smiled at the music and at the amusement of his former students, Severus headed right for Lily with a complaint.

"Please, make them stop, Lily. It's bad enough that I had to deal with your son while I was alive, but I don't need him still haunting me up here."

"That's ridiculous and you know it. You were quite pleased to hear that he was marrying Ginny Weasley." Lily reminded him.

"True, but that's because she actually has sense. Unlike so many of the other students I had over the years."

"Hey, Fred, Sev approves of your sister marrying my son!" Lily called over to where Fred and Remus were singing. Fred merely nodded and sang even louder. Severus placed his hands over his ears.

"_There's a party down at Hogwarts school,_

_And it's got a color glow._

_If the poor kids could've come so far,_

_Maybe we could do it._

_Sure, there's nothin' to it!"_ Remus sang, almost sarcastically.

No one was expecting Severus to start singing, but he did, causing the three Marauders and Fred to shut up and stare at him in shock.

"_There's a party down at Hogwarts school,_

_But I'm not sure that I'll watch._

_For although the bride is lah-tee-dah,_

_The groom is awfully low."_ Severus finished with a smirk. Fred grinned while Lily and James frowned.

"So, I guess now would be the right time to tell you that you and McGonagall were Ginny's favorite teachers, right? Even though she never admitted it, we figured you probably liked her seeing as you gave her some pretty decent grades." Fred said with a cheeky grin on his face. Severus frowned at him, but didn't get the chance to retort as Lily shoved him.

"That was low, Sev. It's time to get over it and remember that Harry worked hard to clear your name and that he's my son as well as James's."

In order to ease the tension that seemed to be building, James began to talk like an announcer. _"And now we take you down to the school grounds,"_

Sirius picked up where James left off. _"Where everyone has celebrated all night long."_

Remus grinned and joined them. _"Without Riddle and all of 'is malice,"_

Everyone, including Lily, Tonks, Severus, and Dumbledore shouted: _"Everybody's happy!"_

Fred grinned as he asked, _"What could possibly go wrong?"_

A small group suddenly apperated into an alley in Hogsmede. They were dressed as Death Eaters, but their clothes slowly morphed into clothes fit for a wedding. _"There's a party here at Hogwarts school,_

_And we're gonna rob 'em blind!"_ They exclaimed happily. Their goal was to hurt or kill Harry Potter and the Order as possible. They had been waiting for this opportunity since the war had ended and most of their numbers had ended up in Azkaban.

One of the group, the leader, a tall boy that Harry wouldn't have recognized now sang a reminder. _"While they're all munching caviar,_

_Create a small disturbance._

_I'll sneak up from behind."_

Little Teddy Lupin was sitting in his little tux with his Grandma and Molly Weasley as they sorted through the wedding gifts. "_There's a party here at Hogwarts school,_

_And the gifts are pourin' in!_

_I like this wedding stuff so far!_

_Maybe if I'm pleasant,_

_I'll get to keep a present!"_ He looked at the two women pleadingly. Both of them chuckled.

"That's something you're going to have to take up with Harry and Ginny." Andromeda told him.

Ron, George, and Charlie chose that moment to reenter the school and were quickly pulled into the Great Hall. Molly stared at them. "Did you get what you were supposed to?"

Charlie nodded. _"We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers."_

George quickly added, _"The valet, sir, will carefully park for you."_ Molly shook her head as George winked at her. Molly left to check on some of the others. She sang too as she entered one of the rooms were the bridal party was getting ready.

"_The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!_

_Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too."_ Molly said, taking in the sight before her. Ginny wasn't in the room as she had a separate room to dress in, but her two bridesmaids were. Hermione and Luna were dressed elegantly in beautiful light blue dresses with yellow flowers in their hair. The girls smiled at Molly as Fleur entered with her daughter, Victoire. Victoire was dressed similarly to Hermione and Luna and was carrying a small basket with all kinds of rose petals in it.

Down in the Great Hall, Bill was watching as the guests finally began to seat themselves. _"There's a party here at Hogwarts school._

_Yes, they're filling up the room."_ Bill looked around and noticed that something wasn't quite right.

Charlie noticed it too. _"But there's something missing…yes…ah hah!"_

Arthur Weasley looked around the Great Hall quickly. _"Where is the groom?"_

Bill immediately left his spot and quickly headed to find Ron, who was outside the Great Hall speaking to a young man that Bill had never met before. "Excuse me. Ron, where's Harry? And shouldn't you be dressed?"

"I am dressed, Bill." Ron said. He waved his wand and his clothes instantly became the tuxedo he had rented for the wedding. "I had to transfigure it earlier when Mum asked George, Charlie, and me to get some last minute stuff from Hogsmeade. And what do you mean, where's Harry? Isn't he inside already?"

"No." Bill said.

Ron sighed. "Ok. It was good talking to you, Dudley, but it looks like I've got to go and hunt down your cousin. He better not be getting cold feet."

"I don't think that that's possible." Dudley said. "The very idea that Harry would be bailing on his own wedding after everything I've heard that he's done is almost unthinkable."

Ron chuckled in agreement and headed off to find Hermione to see if she would be willing to help. He happened to run into Neville as well.

"Hey, Neville, do you mind coming to help me?" Ron asked.

"Sure. What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Harry. He's not downstairs yet and we both know that he should be." Ron commented as they came to the door that led to where the girls were. Ron knocked. "Are you girls decent?"

The door opened to reveal Hermione. "We're all decent, Ron."

"Is it alright if we borrow you?" Ron asked, taking a step back.

Hermione quickly looked back at the others and nodded. "It's Harry, isn't it?"

Ron and Neville both nodded. Hermione sighed, but followed the two of them up to the Gryffindor common room where Harry was getting ready. They found him sitting on one of the seats by the fire, almost completely dressed.

"Harry, what's wrong? You should be downstairs." Hermione said, causing him to jump.

"You look great, Hermione." Harry said, standing up to give her a quick hug. "So do the two of you." Harry added to Ron and Neville.

"What are you avoiding?" Neville asked. "You and Ginny have been waiting to get married for several years."

"I know." Harry said. "I just don't feel ready. I wish that I could have had my dad to talk to about this. Not that Mr. Weasley isn't great, but it's still a little different talking to him. Especially when he's about to become my father-in-law."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione hugged him again. "I'm sure that your parents are watching and wish that they could be here for you too. But don't forget that there are others here for you as well."

"Seriously, mate, I know that it's a big deal to be able to talk to your dad about getting married, but there are others that you could talk to. There's Bill, George, or even me." Ron said.

Harry sighed. "I know that. It's just that, well…" Harry found himself singing softly. _"There's a party here at Hogwarts school,_

_And the party's all for me._

_Just look, you guys, at where we are,_

_And how our dreams have come to be."_ Harry said, gesturing at Ron and Hermione. The tow of them smiled softly as Neville grinned. It still amazed all of them how things had changed since their school days and the war.

Ginny sang from her changing room, looking down at the black lake. _"There's a party here at Hogwarts school,_

_And I can't believe it's true._

_After all this waiting, here we are._

_We'll finally get to say, 'I do'."_

Harry sighed. _"I never, ever had a real family."_ Harry thought of the Dursleys.

Ginny closed her eyes, remembering just how much this day already meant to her. She hadn't had a lot of friends that really knew her during school, mostly because she had closed herself off from others after the Chamber of Secrets incident. _"I never, ever had a real, true friend."_

Both of them sang together, thinking of the other. There was really only one way to describe their missing half. _"Someone who could just understand me…"_

Ron groaned at the mushiness of everything. _"Hey, c'mon, Harry, mate, this mush has gotta end!"_

Ron, Neville, and Hermione began singing, _"There's a party here at Hogwarts school,_

_And it's starting right away._

_Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!"_ Hermione threw Harry's his jacket, which he quickly threw on.

"_Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!"_ Ron reminded Harry as the four of them left their old common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

Many of the guests were pleased to see Harry finally entering the Great Hall. _"Happily getting married, and it's gonna be,_

_The wedding of the century._

_Amazing how these lovebirds could've come so far…"_

Molly smiled as she thought about how Harry was going to officially be apart of the family. _"They're finally getting married!"_

The Weasley brothers, except Ron, grinned at each other _"They're finally getting married!"_

Neville and Luna grinned at each other. _"They're finally getting married!"_

Teddy smiled from where he was standing. _"Look at all these presents!"_

Ginny gave her father a hug as he prepared to walk her down the aisle. _"We're finally getting married!"_

Ron smiled at Harry. _"You're finally getting married!"_

Harry grinned at Ron as the entire thing seemed to finally hit him. _"I'm finally getting married!"_

The wedding guests and the wedding party began to sing as Ginny and Arthur got into place. _"They're finally getting married!_

_At the party at Hogwarts school,_

_Such a sight to see._

_Come on, go with me,_

_To the party at Hogwarts school!"_

Everyone watched as Ginny and Arthur made it down the aisle to Harry. Harry and Ginny finally married and became Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!<em>


	4. I'll Make A Man Out of You

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "I'll Make A Man Out of You" _from_ Mulan. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place during_ Order of the Phoenix_, during the DA meetings. This is supposed to go over a couple different meetings, so you can see the growth of the group. I had some trouble with this one as Harry isn't as harsh as Shang was, so I'm not quite as happy with this chapter as I was with some of the others, but it still works._

**I'll Make A Man Out of You**

Harry looked around at everyone in front of him and frowned. Zacharias Smith had scoffed at the idea of starting with _Expelliarmus_, but given the current performances it was clearly needed. He sighed to himself. "We've got a long way to go."

Harry began to sing as he continued to give instructions. _"Let's get down to business – to stop Death Eaters._

_Did they send me Muggles when I asked for none?"_ Most of the DA members looked at him in surprise. None of them had ever heard him talk like that and it was surprising to hear him sound so demeaning. Hermione frowned at him, but Harry ignored her. The skills that were being demonstrated where disheartening, especially since so many of the members were either the same age as Harry or older than him and should be able to do the spell without a problem. _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met._

_But you can bet before we're through._

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you."_ Harry glared at some of the members that were goofing around. Fred and George had the decency to look ashamed of their behavior, if only for a moment.

"Sorry, Harry." They quietly apologized.

The next lesson went better, but there were still a lot of issues that needed to be resolved. Most of the members were unfocused, worried about other things. Harry began singing again, in order to try and get the group focused. _"Tranquil as a forest,_

_But on fire within._

_Once you find your center,_

_You are sure to win."_

Harry tried not to get frustrated; after all, everyone was in different places skill-wise. Harry's temper didn't help things and he finally snapped during one of the meetings. _"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot._

_And you haven't got a clue."_ Harry reminded them that Voldemort was out there and was still a major threat.

"_Somehow, I'll make a man out of you!"_

Most of the DA took to grumbling under their breaths about Harry and their worries about the meetings.

"_I'm never gonna catch my breath."_ Ron complained one night in the common room after Harry had gone up to bed.

"_Say good-bye to those who knew me."_ Neville agreed. He was working a lot harder than he ever had before in order to keep up with the others but he was also improving a lot.

"_Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym."_ Dean admitted before flinching back from Hermione's glare.

"_Harry's got 'em scared to death."_ Hermione muttered to herself as she realized just how much Harry's determination was scaring most of the members into becoming slightly paranoid.

"_Hope he doesn't see right through me." _Ginny thought to herself as she watched Harry during the next meeting. She was trying so hard to get over him, but it just wasn't happening. She was falling even harder for him now that she could see what he was capable of and dating Michael wasn't even stopping her.

"_Now I really wish that I knew how to curse."_ Zacharias thought as he itched to curse Harry. He didn't care for the looks that Harry kept shooting him; he was only there because Umbridge was a terrible teacher. He still refused to believe that You-Know-Who was back.

The group continued to work hard. Harry seemed to be more and more pleased with the progress of the group, but he was still frustrated occasionally. He seemed to think that they weren't progressing quite as quickly as he wanted. Hermione had to remind him several times that it wasn't like they were meeting regularly like a normal class. Harry had conceded to Hermione's point but it didn't stop him from trying to speed through lessons. It was easy to see how disruptive having a different teacher every year was.

"_To be a man."_ The group sang as one the last meeting before the winter break as they worked on various jinxes.

"_You must be swift as the coursing river."_ Harry said as he explained how to effectively dodge spells and shoot at the same time.

"_To be a man."_

"_With all the force of a great typhoon."_ Harry smiled at the teamwork that was going on, showing that the more people that cast the same spell had more force.

"_To be a man."_

"_With all the strength of a raging fire."_ Harry grinned at Ginny as the power of her _Reducto_ effectively turned the dummy into dust. He then explained how the best strategy was to not be obvious with your plan of attack. "_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

The lessons after winter break seemed to be continuing with the same steady pace. However, Harry was still trying to push them to improve faster. One day, the _Daily Prophet_ brought a reason for the increasing pressure to work. There was a mass breakout from Azkaban and ten extremely dangerous Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, were out in the open.

"_Time is racing toward us, till the war arrives."_ Harry said at the start of the meeting following the news. "_Heed my every order and you might survive."_ As much as some people, like Neville, began to work harder and were experiencing great improvement, others weren't. Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war._

_So pack up, go home, you're through."_ He told the group at the end of one meeting. He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated that there was still a long way to go in order for the group to be able to effectively protect themselves and others if a battle did arrive. _"How could I make a man out of you?"_ He muttered to himself as everyone left.

The group seemed to return with a vengeance in the next lesson. More and more members seemed to be advancing on as they picked up spells quicker. _"To be a man."_

"_We must swift as the coursing river."_ The group repeated what Harry had said to them as he quickly shot numerous spells at them to check their reflexes.

"_To be a man."_ Various members of the DA began to man up outside of the group meetings as well. They weren't standing up to Umbridge like Harry had, but they were doing small acts that showed that they weren't gong to let her continue to try and take over.

"_With all the force of a great typhoon."_ Spells were becoming strong enough that dummies were quickly taking the place of using other students to practice on.

"_To be a man."_ Hermione knew that Harry wanted a way to continue the improvement of the members of the DA and contacted Rita Skeeter. The sooner the world knew the truth, the more facts would be out there. If Harry was able to man up and open up enough to tell the truth about what facing Voldemort was really like, then more people might be willing to learn to defend themselves.

"_With all the strength of a raging fire."_ Members were finding that Harry's lessons were carrying over into some of their other classes and that they were all becoming better and stronger in every field involving spell work.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_ The DA was impressed that they had managed to stay undetected this long and were finding even more ways to remain undetected as Umbridge began to crack down even more.

"_To be a man."_ The group found themselves faced with some of the hardest spells they had tried yet, including the Patronus Charm. It was difficult, but some of them were managing to get it.

"_We must be swift as the coursing river."_ Various members of the DA were quickly shooting a variety of spells in what had become an obstacle course for the members to practice in. The improvement in reflexes was astonishing.

"_To be a man."_ Seamus was clearly enjoying his first meeting after he had apologized to Harry about not believing him. Many of the students – those both in the DA and not – were beginning to believe Harry thanks to the article written by Rita Skeeter that had appeared in _The Quibbler_.

"_With all the force of a great typhoon."_ Harry was so pleased with the improvement that the DA was showing that it finally appeared on his face. He hadn't really let up in his commitment to the group, but he was glad to see that the hard work that he and the others had put into it was clearly paying off.

"_To be a man."_ Harry was extremely proud of how the DA handled certain news. He didn't want to really admit it, but he thought that they would definitely be able to fight during the war and last quite a while.

"_With all the strength of a raging fire."_ The fact that the DA barely moved when Dobby arrived to inform them that Umbridge was on her way was another sign that they had grown a lot as a group. They were itching to try out their new strength on Umbridge while protecting themselves and others in order to prevent anyone from having to take the fall for being a part of the group.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_ Most of the group had managed to get away, but the fact that their list of names was taken destroyed the hope that they would remain anonymous. However, the fact that the full details of Dumbledore's Army weren't spread among the general student body provided an advantage: when Voldemort had taken over and placed Snape as Headmaster, no one knew who they really were. Neville, Luna, and Ginny were the only members that were well known after they were caught, but the majority of the group remained as a mysterious beacon of hope during that extremely dark school year.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!<em>


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "You'll Be In My Heart" _from_ Tarzan. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place before the series when Lily and James are still alive. This is during the two months between Harry's birth and when the Potters go into hiding. This song was requested by _Cherrybomb Luvs U. _She wanted a sweet chapter between Lily and Harry, which is what I had originally planned. However, James was not content to sit by and not be involved, so I was forced to make a rewrite so he could take part. So, blame James for this taking so long.__  
><em>

**You'll Be In My Heart**

Lily was frantic. James was out, gone on an Order mission and she was alone with a crying Harry. She had been able to handle him well all day, but now he wouldn't stop. Harry seemed to be aware of the fact that James wasn't going to be home in time to put him to bed and the crying baby seemed determined to throw a fit until James did return. Lily had tried everything she could think of, including giving Harry his stuffed dog, Pad, that Sirius had given Harry when he was born. Pad usually calmed Harry down, but not tonight.

"Harry, please stop crying. Mummy's tired and I know you are too. I know you want Daddy, but he's out right now. He's trying to make the world a safer place for you." Lily tried to keep the worry out of her voice as she checked the clock. James had told her that the mission wouldn't take this long. Of course, things were rarely that easy with the Order, but Lily knew James wanted to be home to put Harry to bed.

_I hope you're safe, James_. Lilly thought to herself as she bounced Harry a little, hoping it might calm him down a little. She began to absentmindedly hum to him as she walked around the house. She started to softly sing as well when Harry's screaming has stopped.

"_Come stop your crying and it'll be alright._" Lily was trying to convince herself as well as Harry as she checked to clock again. If everything had gone according to plan, James would have arrived at home not too long ago. Of course, he might be late due to various reasons, but he would have sent her a message to let her know.

She sat down on the couch, placing Harry in front of her and wiggled her fingers in front of him. He giggled slightly through his tears and made a couple of swipes for her fingers. He finally managed to grab her pointer finger. Lily smiled at him, he looked very proud of his achievement. "_Just take my hand, hold it tight._"

"_I will protect you from all around you,_" another voice joined, causing Lily to jump and Harry started crying again, although it wasn't quite as strong as before. Lily began to cry too, only her tears were from relief and happiness. Strong arms encircled both her and Harry. "_I will be here, don't you cry._" James kissed Lily on the head.

He picked Harry up, causing the child to shriek happily. Pad came zooming towards them and Harry latched onto the toy happily. Lily and James both laughed at their son. Despite being only a couple months old, Harry's accidental magic was still highly impressive. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Harry would grow up to be a very strong and talented wizard.

Lily grinned at her son, "_For one so small, you seem so strong_."

"_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._" James added, holding Harry close to his chest.

"_This bond between us can't be broken._" James and Lily sang together. Lily smiled at her boys, her eyes sparkling with the depth of her love for both of them.

James wiped the remaining tears from Harry's face and then Lily's. "_I will be here, don't you cry_." Lily swatted at his hand playfully. James chuckled and began to head up to Harry's room. Lily heard James continue singing as she trailed the two of them. "_'Cos you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart._"

Lily smiled. It hurt to know that this was all of the family that they would have. Both her and James' parents had passed and Petunia was refusing to even acknowledge her. Lily watched as James prepared Harry for bed. After everything the two of them had gone through when they were younger, Lily still found it amazing that the two of them had fallen in love.

Lily sang softly to herself as she watched her family, committing the moment to memory. "_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always._"

James came out of Harry's room and the two of them stood together, watching their little boy. He had been such a beacon of light and hope in the darkness surrounding their lives. As they finally turned to leave, Lily asked James why he was late.

James looked uncomfortable. "Debriefing took longer than I thought it would. Apparently, Dumbledore's really worried about who the mole is and he wasn't debriefing us as a group. We had to do it individually. I think it was more because Dumbledore wanted to speak with me privately and didn't want anyone else to overhear."

"What did he want to talk about?" Lily asked worried.

"At first, it didn't seem like anything really important." James told her as they entered their own room. "He was asking how you and Harry were doing, but then he asked if we were going to be busy this week. Dumbledore said there was something urgent he wanted to talk to us about."

Cold gripped at Lily's heart. The fact that Dumbledore was asking to speak privately to the two of them in their own home meant that there was something big. But Lily didn't understand why Dumbledore was going to them. There were so many other people in the Order that would be able to take whatever mission he wanted to talk to them about. After all, Lily and James had Harry to think about now.

"The way Dumbledore was talking, I think he wants to increase our security. He seems to think that with Harry around, we'll become even bigger targets." James continued speaking.

Lily frowned. "Wouldn't we be even more on our guard as a result of having Harry around? Neither of us want anything to happen to him."

"I know, baby." James kissed Lily's forehead. "It's just that you know that you've always been a target and I became a target for loving you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a target because you were from a well-known Light family."

James smirked, happy that Lily seemed to be returning to herself. "Well, that may have been a part of it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I just don't understand it."

"What?" James asked. "The war?"

"That's part of it. I just don't understand why it's such a big deal that I'm muggle-born." Lily clarified. "_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_"

James pulled her close to him. They had had this conversation before, but James understood that it was bothering her even more tonight since there was a possibility of it affecting Harry in a way neither of them wanted. "_They just don't trust what they can't explain_." James reminded her.

Lily sighed. "_I know we're different._

_Deep inside us, we're not that different at all_."

"The only difference is our parents. We're both still magical, after all. Unlike P – unlike a lot of other people." James quickly corrected himself before he brought up Lily's sister. Just to reassure her, James sang softly, "_And you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know?_"

Lily repeated after him with a small smile. "_What do they know?_"

"_We need each other, to have to hold._

_They'll see in time, I know._" James assured Lily. Lily nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dumbledore arrived during Harry's nap. Lily welcomed him, but couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore didn't seem like himself. The twinkle in his eye that the Potters had gotten used to seeing while they were students was missing, which only happened whenever something bad had occurred. Lily was almost afraid to ask what had happened. They hadn't heard of any recent deaths, but Dumbledore wouldn't have requested a private meeting to tell them that someone had died.<p>

"Lily, James, I hope that I am not disrupting anything." Dumbledore said as they all sat in the living room. Lily handed him a cup of tea as James shook his head.

"You said that this was urgent, sir." James reminded Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I wanted to warn the two of you. There was a prophecy made indicating that there is someone who will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"And you're saying that it's one of us?" James interrupted.

"Let him finish, James." Lily scolded softly.

"Thank you, Lily." Dumbledore said. "As I was saying, this prophecy was made about someone and Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately for us, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters overheard part of it and will no doubt inform Voldemort of its contents. Which places your family and the Longbottoms in danger."

"So, Alice and Frank are in danger as well?" Lily asked, worried.

Dumbledore frowned. "Well, they will certainly become targets, but they're not who I'm talking about. James, Lily, the prophecy indicated that either your son or the Longbottoms' son will be the one to stop Voldemort."

There was silence as the information sunk in. Together, Lily and James turned to look at Harry's room. The idea that they're baby boy could have the ability to stop someone as dark and evil as Voldemort was frightening, especially when you considered the fact that Harry wasn't even a year old.

"You're certain?" Lily finally asked.

"Positive. Voldemort will come after both your family and the Longbottoms in order to protect himself. I'm suggesting that you go into hiding."

Lily bit her lip and looked at James. James nodded slowly. "I agree that that would probably be the best idea. We should do whatever we can to save our son. Have you spoken with Frank and Alice yet?"

"Not yet. I plan to see them after I am done talking with you. Now, I'm going to suggest that you use the Fidelius Charm. You both know how that works, correct?" Dumbledore waited as they both nodded. "Good. Then you know that you'll need to choose someone to be Secret Keeper. I'll be back once you've decided. You may also want to consider moving as well. Whenever you decide that you're set, let me know."

"Of course." Lily said as the three of them stood. "We'll let you know as soon as possible."

"Thanks for warning us, sir." James shook Dumbledore's hand before he left.

James quickly turned to Lily and pulled her close as soon as the door closed. Lily tried not to cry, but she still buried her face into James shoulder. The two of them stood there trying to pull comfort from each other. They always knew that they would be in danger but the fact that Harry had become a target just because someone said that he could possibly have the power to destroy the most evil wizard of all time was too much of the young parents.

Once Lily had collected herself, she headed to Harry's room immediately. James trailed behind her and found that she had already scooped Harry out of his crib and was holding him close to herself. James quickly joined his family and saw that Harry was awake, but he had no way of telling if Harry had awoken before Lily had picked him up or not.

Lily kissed Harry's forehead and softly sang, "_When destiny calls you, you must be strong._"

James added, "_You gotta be strong._"

Lily had tears in her eyes as she thought about what may happen in the future. "_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on._"

James wanted to tell Lily not to think like that, but even he had to agree that there was the possibility that one or both of them might not be able to help Harry reach his destiny, if it became his and not Neville Longbottom's. "_They'll see in time, I know._

_We'll show them together, 'cos_"

Lily joined James in singing to each other and to Harry. "_You'll be in my heart,_

_Believe me._

_You'll be in my heart._

_I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more._"

Lily listened to James strong voice. "_Ooh, you'll be in my heart._"

"_You'll be here in my heart._" Lily snuggled deeper into James' embrace while Harry just stared at his parents.

"_No matter what they say._" James seemed to be thinking of when people had told him that the idea of him marrying Lily was a bad idea because she was muggle-born.

Lily gently touched his arm, reminding him that she was right there. "_I'll be with you._"

James smiled softly, but his eyes were questioning. "_You'll be here in my heart."_

Lily nodded, knowing that he was really asking if she thought they would still be a part of each other if one of them were to die in the war. "_I'll be there._"

James and Lily looked at each other and whispered to Harry, "_Always._"

* * *

><p>Halloween came quickly to the hidden Potter family. They had readjusted to life in hiding, even if James hated being stuck in the house. Lily never admitted to James that she was actually glad that he wasn't leaving on missions, as he was one less person she had to worry about daily. She finally decided that it was time for Harry to be put to bed. After taking him from James, Lily found herself singing to him. For some reason, perhaps because it was Halloween, she had a sense of foreboding.<p>

"_Always._

_I'll be with you._

_I'll be there for you always._

_Always and always._"

James shout interrupted her singing. Fear gripped her as she heard his words as he told her that Voldemort had found them. When his words quickly cut off, Lily tried not to scream. After all, she was alone now. James was gone.

She quickly began trying to barricade the door to protect herself and Harry. She didn't want to worry Harry too much, so she resumed singing. "_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_I'll be there._"

Her singing was interrupted by Voldemort's arrival. Lily could think of nothing other than protecting her son. She wasn't sure why he was offering her, a muggle-born, a chance to live. True, he had tried to recruit her due to her magical skill and power, but she wouldn't do it at the risk of Harry's like.

As Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, Lily thought of how she had promised to be there for Harry. She knew that the promise was going to cut before Harry would probably even understand it. She let one last word escape her mouth to her son as she though about how she would still be with him, even if it was just in spirit.

"_Always._"

_Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!_


	6. I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" _from_ Hercules. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes during _Half-Blood Prince, _after Slughorn's Christmas Party but before the holidays begin. Hermione comes to terms with her bad decision to go with Cormac and reflects on her feelings for Ron with some help of a few friendly "Muses"._

I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

Hermione watched as Ron and Lavender headed off to spend a few moments together before they had to board the train home for the winter holidays. Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure what she had hoped to accomplish now that the disastrous date with Cormac McLaggen at Slughorn's Christmas Party had occurred. Harry seemed to be locked up in his room, probably doing last minute packing if Hermione had to fathom a guess. He had seemed distracted ever since the party, not that Hermione had a clue as to why.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Ginny had sat down next to her until Ginny groaned.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Dean. He tried to help me through the portrait hole again. He seems to be under the impression that I need help to do every little thing. I grew up with six brothers, I had Voldemort in my head and I play Quidditch. I think I can handle myself." Ginny ranted quietly, looking around as if to make sure no one else could hear them. "Oh, and did I mention that he's under the impression that Quidditch is too dangerous for me to participate in?"

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione sighed. "You and I both know that you only decided to date Dean in order to continue to get comfortable around Harry. I don't think it was very smart of you to choose Dean. I think Harry's starting to figure out that he has feelings for you. I, on the other hand, will be doomed to live alone. I don't think your brother is smart enough to realize that I'm standing here in front of him, waiting for him."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I hate to tell you, Hermione, but I don't exactly believe you. I mean, yes, Harry and I are actually becoming friends, but I don't think he's going to realize my feelings for him. But, let's talk about my brother, shall we? I know better than anyone that Ron's thick. He'll know sooner or later what's actually going on. But come on, let's get out of this common room. No point talking with all the wandering ears. Let's go someplace more private."

Ginny stood and pulled on Hermione's arm, not giving Hermione a chance to protest. Hermione allowed Ginny to pull her through the corridors, knowing that the destination Ginny had in mind. She almost crashed into Ginny when Ginny suddenly halted before they were anywhere close to the Room of Requirement.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione. You seem to be in quite a rush. You wouldn't happen to be running away from Nargles, would you? It's very difficult to get away from them, after all."

"Is it anything we can help with?" Neville asked, coming around the corner.

"Why not? I mean, you both know about how my brother's acting."

"Ah." Neville's tone indicated that he understood what Ginny was getting at.

"So, you were heading to the Room of Requirement, then?" Luna asked. "Let's go. It'll be much easier to talk there where no one can interrupt us. Will Harry be joining us?"

"I don't think so. He's doing his last minute packing binge as usual." Hermione rolled her eyes.

The four of them made their way to the Room of Requirement quickly after that, laughing and keeping the mood light. It was only once they entered that things had changed.

Hermione sighed as the four of them sat down. Ginny frowned at her.

"Hermione, get over it. My brother's an idiot, but I promise that he'll come around. Him and Lavender won't last. They're about as compatible as – as –"

"– you and Dean?" Luna supplied. Ginny stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Ginny demanded.

"You and Dean. You always seem to be upset with him, Ginny." Neville offered.

Ginny stared at him. "Is it that obvious? I'm honestly trying to make it work, but…"

"You're still in love with Harry. We know, Ginny." Hermione said.

"Whatever." Ginny mumbled. "It's not like it's going to happen. He doesn't see me like that. But enough about me and my problems. We're here to talk about you, Hermione."

"You were having problems with McLaggen last night, weren't you?" Neville asked. "I told you that inviting him was a bad idea."

"And you were right." Hermione admitted. "I just thought that he would irritate Ron the most."

Ginny and Neville shook their heads as Luna stared off into space. Ginny, Neville, and Hermione jumped when Luna spoke.

"Why don't you just try dating someone else? I mean, that's what Ginny did. And besides, you're not even talking to him." Luna pointed out.

"I don't think that'll work for Hermione, Luna." Neville said. "It only seems to drive the two of them farther apart."

"I think you're both done for." Ginny input. "Harry's starting to notice something, I think."

Hermione sighed. If Harry was finally noticing the way she and Ron were interacting, then that meant that he might bring it up. Hermione definitely did not want to have that conversation right now.

"Sorry that we've run out of ideas." Neville apologized after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione sighed again. "It's fine. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"Now that's the biggest lie that's ever come out of your mouth, Hermione Granger." Ginny scolded. "It's not alright with you. This is not how it's supposed to be. You and Ron are meant to be together. Everyone can see it except for my idiot brother, but that's to be expected. He'll realize it soon enough."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione sighed again. "It's just that…_If there's a prize for rotten judgment._

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._" Hermione snapped her head around to look at the others who all seemed to be holding in their laughter at the fact that she had suddenly started singing. "_That's ancient history._

_Been there, done that._"

Ginny shook her head at Hermione. "_Who'd you think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to ya._

_Try to keep it hidden._

_Honey, we can see right through ya._

_Girl, you can't conceal it._

_We know how you feel._

_And who you're thinking of._" Neville and Luna nodded in agreement with Ginny.

Hermione, frustrated, stood and walked away from the others, arms crossed. She didn't notice the knowing looks her friends were sharing. "_No chance,_

_No way._

_I won't say it._

_No, no._"

Neville stood and walked over to her, spinning her around so she could see the three of them. "_You swoon,_

_You sigh._

_Why deny it?_"

"_Uh-oh._" Luna mumbled noticing Hermione's frustration.

"_It's too cliché._

_I won't say I'm in love._" Hermione insisted, making Ginny laugh. She wanted to point out that Hermione had confessed to them, but knew that Hermione was actually referring to telling Ron. And who was Ginny to criticize when she couldn't even tell Harry that she was in love with him?

Hermione continued with her train of thought, not even noticing the others anymore. "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming,_

'_Get a grip, girl!'_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

_Oooh."_

Luna, in her naturally blunt fashion decided to finally sing. "_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up._

_When you gonna own up?_" Luna surprised everyone with how forceful she actually seemed to be. "_That you got –_"

Ginny quickly added another "_Got –_" that was quickly followed by Neville as the three of them finished together. "_Got it bad._"

Hermione shook her head at the three of them. "_No chance,_

_No way._

_I won't say it._

_No, no._"

Ginny moved to stand next to Hermione. She didn't want to see Hermione give up, especially when she'd rather have Hermione as a part of the family than Lavender. "_Give up, give in._

_Check the grin, you're in love._"

Hermione immediately put a hand in front of her mouth as if checking to see if she really was grinning while thinking about Ron. "_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love._" She insisted.

Neville shook his head. Hermione was one of his closest friends and he hated to see her hurt. It had actually been Hermione's idea for him to take Ginny to the Yule Ball when she had turned him down because she was already going with Victor Krum. Hermione had looked out for him over the past six years and now it was his turn to make sure that she was happy. "_You're doin' flips, read our lips:_

_You're in love."_

"_You're way off base, I won't say it._" Hermione insisted. Yes, she was sure that she liked Ron as more than a friend, and it certainly wasn't in the brotherly way she saw Harry. "_Get off my case, I won't say it._"

"_Girl, don't be proud._" Luna said from her chair. She was the only one that hadn't moved, but it only seemed to reinforce her stance that Hermione was being stubborn. Hermione was a little surprised at how caring Luna was for her as the two of them hadn't really got along and Hermione had suspected that Luna liked Ron. "_It's ok._

_You're in love_." Ginny and Neville nodded in support.

Hermione smiled softly at all of them. "_Oooh._

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._" Hermione knew that the three of them wouldn't believe her, but she had to insist once more. She definitely wouldn't want to say anything while Ron was in another relationship. Hermione didn't want to be responsible for breaking them up. So she would remain silent until the right moment.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna all sighed. They knew that Hermione was finally admitting it to herself and accepting it. That was the first step. But each of them also knew that Hermione would never bring herself to tell Ron if it could possible damage her friendship with him by destroying his current relationship. But it seemed more likely now that Hermione would be on the path to make up with him.

_Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!_


	7. Someday

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. _I also do not own the song,_ "Someday" _from_ Hunchback of Notre Dame. _I only own the idea of the mash up._

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place during _Deathly Hallows_, at Hogwarts. Ginny's trying to inspire the DA after Christmas break as they've lost Luna and things are getting worse. This is very similar to the first chapter, _"God Help the Outcasts"_, as _"God Help the Outcasts" _replaced this song in the movie. I would like to think of this almost as a reprise._

Someday

Ginny Weasley stared at everyone in front of her. It was not easy for her to see that Luna was missing, as it had haunted her all break that she had been unable to save her best friend. Many of the members of the DA were silent. Moments before it had been loud as people suggested disbanding, saying that it was too risky now. Many people were worried about their friends and family and Luna's disappearance off of the Hogwarts Express seemed to be the nail in the coffin for many members.

"Maybe they're right, Ginny." Neville spoke up, finally breaking the silence. Everyone stared at him. "We can't ask that everyone risk their lives or their friends and families for our cause."

"This isn't just our cause, Neville." Ginny retorted, trying not to snap. "This is what life will be like if we don't take a stand. Haven't any of you heard about what it was like the last time You-Know-Who was in power? It was exactly like this. People were afraid for themselves and those around them. We have a chance to help protect the younger students from the harshness of this reality. All of us know that this isn't what Hogwarts should be like. We might not be able to show everyone what it should be like, but we can at least try and inspire these kids not to give up. We've been through a lot while we're here, some of us more than others, but we can pull through this."

The others were silent after Ginny's rant. They all knew that what she said was true, but it had never been this bad. There had been the Chamber of Secrets incident that had scared everyone, but even the threat of being attacked was nothing compared to the reality they were currently facing. Even the attacks that year were nothing compared to this. At least those attacks left you petrified, frozen without pain.

"Do you really think that this is worth it?" Zacharias Smith asked suddenly.

Ginny glared at him "Absolutely. You think that it's not, then get out. We don't need people who don't believe we can make this year even marginally better. Didn't you think that being a part of the DA gave you something that made your life better back when Umbridge was here? These first years especially don't know what this is supposed to be and if you don't care about helping them, then leave. Neville, Luna, and I didn't break into Snape's office for fun. The Sword of Gryffindor is important and will help Harry end this war."

"But that's part of the problem." Smith interrupted. "You three got off relatively easy. Think about it. The three of you were sent to the Forbidden Forest to serve detention with Hagrid. None of the rest of us has had any kind of generous detention like that. Look at all of the injuries we've had from the curses they use on us in detention and class on a regular basis!"

"You think our trip to the Forest was better? We might not have been cursed, but I'd like to see you go and try to convince centaurs and acromantulas to join their side. Granted, I think the worst part was actually being caught by Snape." Neville spoke up. "It might not have been torturous for us, but we ran the actual risk of being killed. Those living in the Forest don't care, after all, about your blood status. The fact that Snape was willing to get us killed to do his Dark Lord's dirty work shows that he really doesn't care about our well being at all. I actually prefer punishment from the Carrows and Slytherins. And if I get injured making sure that the first years don't, then I'll consider my life well lived."

Ginny smiled at her friend. Neville really wanted to keep it going, but he also didn't think it was fair to force anyone to join or leave them. Ginny had no issues with either, but she knew that trying to recruit new members in the current political environment would be extremely unwise. No one really knew whom to trust. Anyone could turn around and backstab you if you said the wrong thing. Which was why Ginny focused more on running the operations and let Neville handle member issues.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but do you really think that this will make a difference in the long run?" Lavender spoke up. "I'm not saying that I want to do this for the glory or recognition that might come with it, but I'd hate to think that our efforts will be wasted when the war is over."

"You're worried that no matter what we do, a large number of the first years, regardless of house, will become Death Eaters." Ginny commented. "I can't promise that anything we do will make a difference. Some people can't be changed and others might join to avoid what we're protecting them from anyway. Maybe we can convince some to join to do exactly what we're doing."

"Good luck with that idea." Smith mumbled. Quite a few people nodded in agreement.

The room fell silent as everyone thought about what was happening. Ginny thought back to the previous summer, the calm before the storm. Her trip to that Muggle church hadn't helped at all. Or if it did, it was certainly taking its time. She started singing softly to herself, almost without realizing it. The others were silent, listening to her slight encouragement.

"_Someday,_

_When we are wiser._

_When the world's older._

_When we have learned._

_I pray_

_Someday we may yet live._

_To live and let live._" Ginny stood up and looked at everyone.

"_Someday,_

_Life will be fairer._

_Need will be rarer._

_Greed will not pay._" Ginny was not only passionately singing now, but she was moving through the room, touching some on the shoulders as if in reassurance that this would happen.

"_God speed,_

_This bright millennium._

_On its way._

_Let it come._

_Someday._" Ginny looked at everyone hoping, that she was encouraging them.

"_Someday,_

_Our fight will be won then._

_We'll stand in the sun then._

_That bright afternoon._

_Till then,_

_On days when the sun is gone,_

_We'll hang on._

_Wish upon the moon._" Ginny saw smiles appearing all over the place as she painted a picture of a happy future where the current regime was gone and replaced. Neville gave her a small nod, a large grin on his face.

"_There are some days dark and bitter._

_Seems we haven't got a prayer._" Ginny could see nods as she struck at how things were currently. "_But a prayer for someday better,_

_Is the one thing we all share._

"_Someday,_

_When we are wiser._

_When the world's older._

_When we have learned._

_I pray,_

_Someday we may yet live._

_To live and let live._" Ginny looked at Neville again and he got her silent message.

"_Someday,_" Neville sang. "_Life will be fairer._

_Need will be rarer._

_Greed will not pay._"

More members of the DA began to join Ginny and Neville until everyone was standing, singing of their hopes for the future.

"_God speed,_

_This bright millennium._

_Let it come._

_Wish upon the moon._

_One day,_

_Someday,_

_Soon._"

Ginny smiled at everyone. "I know that it's going to be rough, especially with Luna gone, but we can't give up hope that we will someday have that better future that we all want and dream of. We just have to work for it. I know that Harry will stop You-Know-Who and we need to be there to support him when he does. Now, we're Dumbledore's Army, right?"

"RIGHT!" Came a chorus of voices.

Ginny looked at Neville. They were back in business.

_Thanks for reading and please review. If you happen to come up with an idea that you would like to see, please let me know. I would like to keep this as canon as possible (as possible as it can be with Disney songs). If you do have an idea, please let me know the movie the song is from (I want to say that I've seen every Disney movie, but I can't and I would like to capture the song's emotion correctly) and what characters and scene or time period you would like it be for. If you have a non-Disney song, you can suggest it, but it will not be in this fanfic. It might end up as a one-shot, so please feel free to give me any idea!_


End file.
